candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 713
| moves = | target = 10,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 6 | spaces = 71 | previous = 712 | prevtype = Candy Order | next = 714 | nexttype = Jelly }} | moves = 45 }} Due to the board having six candy colours which makes it hard to create special candies or huge cascades, huge amount of icing which causes plenty of moves to clear them, only one double jelly which makes it almost impossible to sustain huge point cascades, the sugar chest which requires all five sugar keys under liquorice locks to open it causes even more moves to be spent and the high three star target score makes it hard to earn three stars. It is available to be voted as the hardest level in Reality to earn three stars. Difficulty *There is only one double jelly in this level, but all five sugar keys must be collected before it can be destroyed. *There are 20 four and five-layer icing. *Six colours can make it hard to create special candies and reach the sugar keys. *The jelly is worth 2,000 points.1 double jelly × 2,000 points per double jelly = 2,000 points Hence, an additional 8,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *Destroy the icing to open up the board. Take advantage of the wrapped candies in marmalade to reach for ones at the bottom. *Use the conveyor belt to plan your moves appropriately. *Create colour bomb + wrapped candy to increase your score. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies. *The jelly is worth 2,000 points. Hence, an additional 148,000 points for two stars and an additional 298,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *With only one double jelly, it is almost impossible to create huge point cascades. Moreover, it is protected by icing and sugar keys, making it impossible to create huge point cascades. *The two star and three star target scores are so high that even if boosters are used to complete the level and that 0 moves are spent, a maximum of 140,400 points can be obtained from the jelly fishes. Most attempts only result in a few tens of thousands of points, in the 20000-50000 range.45 moves × 3,120 points per move = 140,400 pointsIn practice, so many moves are required just to clear the blockers and get the sugar keys that there are very few moves left for sugar crush. Trivia *This is the second level with only one jelly. The other levels are level 172, pre-buffed level 606, level 940, level 1016, and level 1143. *This level used to be easy to earn two and three stars due to the invisible bomb dispensers at columns 2, 4, 6, and 8. The removal of these invisible bomb dispensers makes it extremely hard to earn two and three stars. *If you play this level as mystery quest, it will decrease to 142,500, 135,000, 127,500, 120,000, 112,500, 105,000, 97,500, 90,000, 82,500 and so on. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 713 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Boneyard Bonanza levels Category:Levels with double jellies Category:Levels with 45 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with sugar keys Category:Levels with conveyor belt portals Category:Levels with conveyor belts Category:Levels with four-layered icing Category:Levels with five-layered sugar chests Category:Levels with five-layered icing Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Redesigned levels Category:Buffed levels Category:Nerfed levels